1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an antenna, more specifically the structure of a multi-band antenna. More particularly, to a multi-band antenna that utilizes a shorted parasitic arm to achieve operating multi-bands.
2. Background of the Related Art
As wireless network technology has developed, a wireless network is utilized to perform network browsing, data transmission, transactions, educations and email transmitting/receiving, so that wireless networking has become an important tool for computer users. Meanwhile, various communication protocols and techniques have been developed for the wireless network technology such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). The aforesaid technologies are used in the transmission media for wireless networks.
However, a basic transmission component for wireless transmission technology still relies upon an antenna to achieve transmitting. The design of the antenna influences the transmission quality of wireless signals. In order for a user to make connections with the wireless networks, the antenna should be capable of operating in multiple modes and still have a small “footprint,” so that it can be utilized in mobile computing devices. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a multi-band antenna structure that can satisfy the criteria discussed above.